old_world_gamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Prelate
"The temple roof is leaking, the dog tongs have gone missing –again – and Lord Grüber has invited me to another of his infernal banquets. Indeed, the gods test us with every turn of the page." Advanced (New) Every popular religious cult wields at least some degree of political influence. Priests who represent their temples on town councils can – given enough ambition – attain special titles in the court of the ruling noble, or become administrators of temple-owned lands. A prelate’s skill at delivering sermons and debating legal statutes with equal proficiency makes him highly respected in both civic and religious circles. However, the lure of temporal wealth and power has led many prelates down the path of corruption. Prelates may also be known as vicars, curates or arch lectors, depending upon the cult. Main Profile Secondary Profile Skills: Academic Knowledge (any two), Academic Knowledge (Theology), Blather, Charm, Common Knowledge (any two), Gossip, Heal, Intimidate, Perception, Performer (Storyteller), Ride or Swim, Secret Language (Guilder), Speak Arcane Language (Magick), Speak Language (any two) Talents: Master Orator, Etiquette, Linguistics, Seasoned Traveller, Schemer, Stout Hearted, Strong Minded Trappings: Prayer Book, Best Quality Vestments, Relic of Faith Career Entries Friar, Lay Priest, Priest Career Exits Demagogue, Friar, Politician, Priest Note: Prelates have access to the Skills and Talents of their cult (See Appendix V page 244) Political Affiliations Manann: Prelates of Manann control the port authorities in many coastal towns and are expected to have mercantile contacts in Marienburg. They sometimes command small contingents of Sons of Manann (see Tome of Salvation page 34) who protect local ships from pirates. Morr: The eccentric priests of Morr favour mysticism over politics, so prelates in the cult are rare. However, in Tilea and the eastern Empire, the Order of the Shroud is often embroiled in council debates concerning undead threats. Myrmidia: Prelates of Myrmidia are almost unheard of in the Empire, where Ulric’s and Sigmar’s priests occupy the seats of political-religious power. In Tilea and Estalia, however, nearly every major noble has a prelate of Myrmidia accompanying his army. Ranald: '''Some Ranaldan priests who attain the rank of prelate operate undercover within the Merchants’ Guild, acting on behalf of The Brotherhood. Others lead the Thieves’ Guild on behalf of the Givers of Coin whilst hiding behind innocuous public identities. '''Shallya: Shallya’s ascetic priestesses do not aspire to political gain, and therefore prelates are uncommon. During particularly virulent plague epidemics, however, nobles may dispatch a Shallyan prelate to Bretonnia for liaisons with the cult’s matriarch in Couronne. Sigmar: The Empire contains many Sigmarite prelates of the Torch (usually called lectors or capitulars) who report to the Grand Theogonist in Altdorf. Prelates from the Order of the Silver Hammer lead bands of religious warriors around the Empire to protect its borders and advise rural nobles. Taal and Rhya: Prelates are rare in the priesthood of Taal and Rhya, which tends to eschew politics. Nevertheless, the ruling councils of predominantly agricultural towns may include a prelate representing the Bringers of Bounty (see Tome of Salvation page 64). Ulric: Many of Ulric’s deputy high priests, called denfathers, are prelates, particularly in the northern towns where Ulric’s cult enjoys the greatest political influence. Prelates of Ulric are expected to maintain contact with the high temple in Middenheim. Verena: Verenan prelates of the Scalebearer order may work as magistrates in town courts or advisors at the Imperial courts where Sigmarite law is practiced. Prelates of the Lorekeeper order are highly sought after by nobles to serve as court scholars. Special Talent: Divine Inspiration A prelate can invoke the power of his god for assistance when fulfilling his god’s sacred tenets. A prelate gains a bonus Fortune Point each day. This can only be used to reroll a Skill Test based on the special skills related to his cult. Alternatively, a GM may allow the prelate to use this bonus Fortune Point to re-roll any Skill Test made to uphold or follow his god’s strictures. See WFRP Chapter VIII: Religion & Belief for details on each holy order’s skills and strictures.